Thorn Flower
Thorn Flower (Nightdust) is a female unicorn mare who becomes an important member in the Trainbots' operations of eradicating the Deceptitrians for good. Backstory Thorn Flower was the daughter of Nightingale Gleam; a Force Sensitive Mare with a group known as The Guardians, and Gearbox Grime; a scientist who often worked with the Trainbots' past selves, and often repaired them after their battles. They lived happily in a remote home on the Planet of . But then one day, a Deceptitrain Task Force sent by Angel Death was ordered to take away Gearbox. As Nightingale gave Thorn a Kyber Crystal Pendant, told her to head for the hideout. But Thorn stayed in the long grass to watch, as Nightingale did manage to score a few hits on some of the Deceptitrain troops, their leader killed her and ordered the troops to find Thorn, whom took this opportunity to hide. After spending some time in the underground room, Thorn heard footsteps approaching above. When the hatch opened, she saw a Trainbot named Haze Terra standing there, who urged her to come out. And for the next 9 years, Haze raised the young filly as her own daughter. And as she grew up, Thorn became a really skilled solider for Haze's troop. But soon as she grew up, she was later taken prisoner of a army loyal to the Deceptitrains. Bio Spending 5 years in the prison, Thorn was to be transferred to a station to work there when the transport was attacked by Trainbot troops from the Sevtar Base, including a reprogrammed Deceptitrain Security Droid. She was then brought to the Trainbots Sevtar Base on Sevtar. Where she was tasked by , to help the Trainbots intercept a message that was sent to Haze Terra, but needed someone close to get to Haze's quarters. But, when Thorn rejoined Joshian's ship, she was surprised to find they had orders from a top secret source to pick several individuals from Earth as it had to do with the First Alicorns' Alliance with the Trainbots, as the 3 heroes were now chosen. Personality Even as a small filly, Thorn began developing a rebellious attitude but had a clear sense of right and wrong gained from her parents while growing up on Dra'gorf. During her time with Haze Terra's insurgents, she developed a strong bond with the extremists. Initially, Thorn cared little about the Trainbots' cause, but after watching the hologram message from her father, Thorn realized how important it was that the Deceptitrains be rid from the galaxy and sacrificed herself for their cause. As a result of being trained by Haze Terra and being abandoned, she wielded a calm yet cold demeanor in interactions with others or when completing tasks. That being said, the pain she held on to was expressed when seeing her father's hologram message, becoming teary-eyed, falling to her knees once the message had finished. In addition, she was aggressive and distrusting, fighting off the Rebellion squad that was sent to rescue her, and keeping others at arms length until the battle at . Despite her aggressive and cold demeanor, she showed herself to be selfless and caring, saving a child from death during a battle against Deceptitrain troopers on Ravune.2 Thorn's relationship with Lamb was complicated, as the two didn't trust one another when meeting. After learning that the Alliance ordered him to kill Gearbox, she learned of his experience from the war, and the two would later become respectful allies once they disobey orders and headed to . Her relationship with Kogger-88 was distasteful, with the latter having restrained her when she attacked the squad that was sent to rescue her. Despite this, Kogger-88 showed himself to care for Thorn, saying he will do anything for her, and sacrificing himself for her and Lamb in his last moments. And while hanging with the team, Thorn grew very close to Tempest Shadow and began to see her as a sister she never had, Physical Appearance Thorn is a female Unicorn Mare with a dark indigo coat, and a shiny, short cut midnight blue mane and tail. With Green eyes. And has a baton for a cutie mark. Thorn would often wear a dark magenta leather jacket with the Trainbots logo stitched on the left chest area. Then after being taken to the Resistance Base and joining the team on the mission, Thorn would gain a dark blue utility belt with holsters for her blaster pistols and she would even make a sheath for a Lightsaber she would later gain. Skills and Abilities Marksmanship: Physical Fighting: Lightsaber Combat: Force Skills: Main Weaponry * Z260 Heavy Blaster Pistols * White Lightsaber (found in the city of Ravune) Trivia * Thorn Flower makes her appearance in The Last Trainbot Knight * Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unicorns Category:Equines Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters who lost loved ones Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Trainbots Category:Martial Artists Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Soldiers Category:Daughters Category:The Resistance Category:Sacrificed Characters